Accidentally In Love
by Troublesome-angel
Summary: A songfic based on Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. Draco had at least one year to find a bride and impregnate her, or else he will be forced into an arranged marriage. He finally found the right one but will she agreed to marry him.
1. Accidentally in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter._

_A.N: Songfic, _Accidentally in love by counting crows.

She goes jogging every morning before breakfast. It's a part of her daily routine. It helps in reducing stress in the workplace. She inhaled deeply of the cold, fresh air as she glanced down at her wristwatch and it shows 8 o'clock in the morning. When she accidentally bumped into a man and causing them to tumble down a hillside. She felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Miss, are you alright?" A deep husky voice spoke from behind her. She nodded her head. She could feel his breathe on her neck.

"Let me help you up." He closed his hand around her arm and felt her instantaneous recoil. He let go, backing up a step. "Relax. Just trying to help."

"Well…don't. I can do it myself." Muttering under her breath, she finally pushed herself to her feet and faced him, only to sway unsteadily.

His hands shot out and caught her shoulders. "Easy there."

She hitched her shoulder, clearly wanting him to let go again. Which he did. It was then that she realized there was blood trickling down from a cut on her head.

"You're hurt. We need to get you to the hospital." He said.

"I can heal it myself," she murmured. The last thing she said before her world turned black.

He captured her in his arms. The brightening sunlight picked out glints of gold among the soft brown strands. She was a small thing next to him. He couldn't quite tell the color of her eyes, but her eyes lash is long and curling. He grabbed her by the waist and apparated them both to St Mungo's.

"What do we got here?" The Mediwitch asked as she approached them.

"She fell and hurt herself. I immediately apparated her here." He quickly explained while the mediwitch examined her head thoroughly.

"There's a cut on her forehead. I will let the healer further inspect the damage," she told him.

The clock struck nine o'clock. He was running late to the meeting. He should start thinking of some sort of believable excuse for his tardiness. He is sure Lucius will not be pleased."Can you take care of her for me?" He asked the Mediwitch. "I will leave my personal contact. Please let me know when she regains consciousness."

Hermione woke up to find her head aching. She was in a familiar looking room. She pressed the button by the bedside and slowly rising from the bed."Healer Granger you're awake!" She finds a young woman dressed as a mediwitch approached her. "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"

"What happened to me?" Hermione questioned, her head pounding with confusion.

The mediwitch handed her two white pill and a glass of water "It will help to reduce your headache." She makes sure Hermione takes the pills before continue telling her what had happened.

She had a minor flashback of that morning as she tumbled down the hillside. If it wasn't for him, she would be badly injured.

"You're on medical leave." The mediwitch told her before headed out from the room.

"Hermione, you're awake," said a man's voice that sounded familiar to her.

"Hello, Blaise, I see you found me. I should congratulate you on for finally giving me a medical leave." She said sarcastically to the Hospital Director. Blaise smiled; she was annoyed. Hermione groaned after him.

"For how long?" Hermione asked.

"About a week," Blaise answered.

She has been working at St. Mungo's for little over two years and not even once she, being on medical leave. Hermione was rarely sick, and if she does she in deeds really sick. "Can you make it shorter?" It sounded like a pleading whine. "I never agreed to have sick leave anyway."

"Why don't you just take a leave Granger?" Blaise questioned her.

"Because I'm not sick."

"Well it's up to you" Blaise, tired of Hermione 'I'm not sick' argument. "By the way, I wasn't aware that you were friends with Draco."

"Huh" She was clueless.

"Don't deny it, Granger, he the one sent you this morning."

"I went for my morning jog before I stumbled down the hillside. He saved me from the fall."

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, you two look good together." He snickered at her and grinning slightly.

"Now that I think about it, I'm feeling sick. Leave me alone!" Hermione hissed angrily then crossed her arms in a huff before turning her back to him. She blushed, remembering a little incident she had that morning.

* * *

He apparate directly into his father office."You're late." Lucius snapped at his son. "I told you to be here at 9:00, and now it was 9:30."

"I'm sorry father, but I was sending your daughter-in-law to this morning." He thought of a quick excuse.

Lucius slams his hands on the table. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about this family and this company, and we can't afford to have a damaged reputation."

"I understand father." Draco said halfheartedly. "

Draco had never paid any interest about the family business. It's not as if he wasn't interested in the company, but there not much he could do. His father was in command of the family business, and he was merely a puppet and also future successor to his father company.

"This will be yours," his father mentioning about the company. Draco looked at his father. "You have a year. One year. By the end of that year, you will not only be married; you will either already have a child or your wife will be expecting one. Otherwise, you'll be disinherited, and I will donate all my wealth to the needy."

"You can't be serious," Draco finally said.

"I'm deadly serious." Lucius's eyes didn't waver.

"But that's insane," Draco said. "You'll never sell the company you built with all the hardship."

"The company all mine, Draco. I'll do as I please."

Draco wasn't afraid of his threats. He had enough money in his savings account for the rest of his life. "Why do you imposed such a threat?"

"I need a legacy to carry Malfoy's name."

"What if I refused?"

"Then we will interfere in your life by arranging your marriage. Narcissa had someone in her mind, if you should have known."

"Well, I already had someone in mind. I will arrange the meeting soon." He told his father before leaving.


	2. This Girl

_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter_

_A|N: This Girl by Laza Morgan_

* * *

_One month ago._

Lucius slammed the Daily Prophet on the table in front of him before he cast it on fire. "Draco!" he bellowed. His assistant quickly extinguished the fire before it burnt down the table. Draco made it to the front page again. He has been the most eligible bachelor of the wizarding world right after Harry Potter married to Ginerva Weasley two years ago. The news today stated that he had been seen brought back yet another 'conquest' to his lair.

"Lucius, calm down. It is bad for your heart condition,"Narcissa soothed her husband.

"Have you read the prophet?" Anger rises in him again. His wife merely nodded and looked at her son. Draco turns to look at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Have you ever done anything good for Malfoy's family name and our company?" His father shouted at him. Draco looked up at his father angry face.

"It's free publicity to the company," Draco's reasoning before he earns a bash on his head. The metal snake had a taste of his blood again.

"Quit the nonsense and get a proper wife," Lucius's spat at him.

"I don't want to get married!" He said, before apparate to the St. Mungo.

Blaise attends his cut without asking. He knew that Draco and Lucius had their argument again as the result of the news.

"He didn't take it well did he?" Blaise questioning him.

Draco nodded in reply.

"He wanted me to get married." Draco told his friend.

"And you don't want to get married."

"He is losing his mind. I'm too young for that."

"And what kind of woman did you want to get married to?" Blaise asked his friend.

"Someone intelligent with long golden-brown hair," Draco beamed at his friend. "She must have sexy chocolate brown eyes."

Blaise looking amused at his friend.

"An independent woman and not afraid of anything."

Blaise laughed at him. "That's Beaver Granger." Which snapped him out of his trance. "You found your girl."

* * *

_Three days earlier. _

Hermione Granger walked along the sidewalk of wizarding London when she saw a new shop on the corner of the road. As she enters the bell rang, signaling another customer entering the shop.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" A sudden voice surprised her. She looked around and saw a gorgeous aristocratic looking woman behind counter.

"I just know there's a shop here on this corner," Hermione told her honestly.

"It's been three years since the last time I saw you," she said. Hermione was slightly surprised and trying to recall her face. Narcissa smile, looking amused at Hermione's surprise.

"Lady Malfoy?" Indeed, it had been three years since the last trials at Winzengamot, and they were discharged from all the action brought against them.

"Please call me Cissa, I insist," the older witch said to her. She smiled gratefully at her. Hermione did a lot for her family, especially during the trial Wizengamot. How could she ever repay her for what she did?

"How have you been doing?" Narcissa gesturing for her to sit on the couch. Narcissa still looked young even though she's aging. Her once pale skin was replaced by warmth ones, and she looks more lively nowadays.

"I have just returned to London after my appointment as Healer in third-world countries and currently attach to as their Head Healer." Hermione replied as she sat down next to her.

"So you're a healer?"

"Yes, it's been two years."

Narcissa conjured a tea set and pour some tea for Hermione.

"Thank you Narcissa." She said, Narcissa nodded and handed her a cup.

"Are you married?" She asked. Hermione nearly spat out her tea, but quickly regained her composure before answering her question.

* * *

_Current._

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry's voice made her jump.

"Hermione!" Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend. She looking heavily pregnant with their second child.

"Hello Harry, Ginny." She was surprised to see them. "I work here," Hermione told him. "You're pregnant," she is gesturing to Ginny's stomach.

"Yes, nearly five months. "It's been almost a year since you have been missing."

"I'm surprised to see you in-hospital gown in the maternity ward," Harry said, looking at her rather suspiciously. Hermione was still dressed in her hospital gown. She hasn't changed into her clothes. Harry glares making her feel uncomfortable.

"I met an accident this morning and Blaise play pranks on me by admitting me to the maternity ward while I was unconscious," she informed them.

"Excuse me Healer Granger," The mediwitch smiled warmly, and said, "Your release forms had been processed."

"Thank you." She signing the paper and returned it to the mediwitch.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I've been relocated third-world country and barely had time for myself. I was recently the transfer to the London branch two weeks ago." Hermione continued her explanation.

"Mrs. Potter, Healer Jones will see you now," the young mediwitch called for her.  
"We'll talk to you later," Ginny told her before turning and leaving to the room.

She exhales slowly in relief and heading towards her office. It's been a long day, all because she tumbles down hill. She is secretly hoping it just a bad dream.

"Hermione." Blaise called after her. "I have a special delivery for you!" He was holding a small blue bundle in his arms.

He carefully and slowly handed the baby into Hermione's arms. The baby was asleep peacefully.

"How did he get here?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping baby her arms.

"Your nanny was here earlier. She quits."

"What? She can't quit!"

"The baby kept crying. He won't stop crying unless he was sleeping. The nanny gives up."

The baby began to wiggle in Hermione's arms and opened his eyes for the very first time. Hermione gasped, "Blaise look he had a pair of honey eyes."

"He's such a beautiful baby boy," he said, flashing his genuine smiles. "Unless he's been crying. I left him at the nursery, and the next thing is the whole nursery full of crying babies. I've been baby sit for him for the past two hours."

"That's so nice of you, Blaise." Hermione cooed. "How Uncle Blaise been treating you?" She asked the baby. His eyes being closed again.

Hermione handed the baby to him, as the wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. Blaise quickly grabbed her by her arm with other his hand.

"Granger, are you alright?" Blaise asked. "I told you to take some rest, stop acting so strong."

"Hey Angel, are you doing alright?" She feels a pair of hands holding her.

"She still feels dizzy from the impact on her head." Blaise answered for her. "How about you? Did you hurt yourself?" Blaise asked Draco.

"No worries, I'm fine." Draco reassures his friend.

"I will ask the healer to attend you for precaution."

Hermione pushed his hands away that wrap around her arms.

"She's wild one isn't she?" He said before let her go.

"Will you go to have lunch with me?"

Hermione turned around and looked up at him.

"I would never go out with a ferret." She emphasizes the word ferret.

"She is indeed a wild one," Blaise chuckle.

"She's my wife," he said proudly.

"I'm not" She turned deep red in anger.

"Anyway, I gotta go, see ya guys later," Blaise handed the baby to Draco. "He's yours" He whispered. Draco's turn cold when he saw the little blonde-haired baby.

"Give me my baby!"Hermione demanded. Her voice roar in Draco's head. She took away the baby from him.

"Hermione, wait for me." He shouted at her causing him earned a shush and eyes watching him. He bowed his head apologetically before running towards her.

* * *

_A/N: I will be updates the story every weekend. I have also written another story HG/OC [Wasn't An Ordinary Sunday] Do check it out._


	3. A Fresh Start

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

They finally reached her office at the end of the hall. They walk in, and Draco closed the door softly behind them. Once they were inside Hermione quickly placed the baby in the crib and aim her wand on Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped and cover up her scared. Her fingers tightened around her wand. She can't go easy with someone who named calling her for six years and whom his aunt tortured her during the final battle. How could he waltz around her as if nothing ever happened between them?

"Chill, Honey. I just want to talk." Draco held his hands in the air in surrender. "Hi! I'm Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

"I know who you are, Draco Malfoy," she said, still not letting down her wand.

Draco sat down on Hermione's couch. "Put your wand down, Granger." He said, breaking the silence. "I am not going to hurt you." Slowly, he placed his wand on the table. She withdrew her wand.

They stared at each other and trying to read each other's minds before he finally spoke again. "I don't know how to ask, except to just say it. Are you married?"

"Narcissa asked me that same question a few days ago." She was wondering why they were interested to know if she married or not. "No," she said, very softly. "No, I am not married."

"Is he yours?" He asked curiously, gazing at the child inside the crib.

"Yes, he is mine," she snapped. "Malfoy, will you kindly leave before I call security?"

The baby woke up and began to cry. Hermione picked up the crying baby from the crib and began to hum softly.

Draco walked over toward Hermione and stood next to her, as the witch tried to calm down the baby. She tried her best to ignore Draco's presence as the crying and wailing got louder.

"Is he really yours, Granger?" Draco trying to interrogate her. "Cuz you're too skinny for post-pregnancy witch."

The baby cried even louder. Draco stretched out his arm to help. "Here, let me help," He offered. She reluctantly handed the baby to Draco. Hermione seated herself in a nearby armchair. The baby cried triggered her headache.

He finally stopped crying and snuggle his head for comfort on Draco's chest."Granger, he loves me," Draco told her cheerfully.

There was a faint knock on her door. "It's open," Draco answered.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Ginny Potter voice on the other side of her door. She entered the room, followed by her husband. Harry standing right behind her. He is slightly taller than Ginny.

"We were just thinking of dropping by..."She said before stopped talking. She surprises to see both Draco and Hermione closeness.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked the wizard.

Hermione quickly stepped in front of Draco pushing her back behind her, worried they might be throwing curses at each other. "He is about to leave." The baby whimpers for being taken away from Draco.

"I'm here for my wife and child," Draco answered him.

"I already told you. I'm not your wife." She snapped at him. She ushered him to the fireplace and giving him a handful of floo powder.

"I will see you later," He whispered, stealing a kiss on her cheek before flooing away.

Harry looks at his friend with disbelief. "Are you married or engaged or something?" Harry stared at her, furious and confused. The baby wriggling in her arms.

"I'm not with him. I just met him this morning at the jogging track by the hillside, and I'm not his wife."

"It is hard for me to believe you married to the ferret."

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not married to him or anyone!" Hermione yelled at him.

"This is how you greet each other after three years?"Ginny settled herself in one of the couches watching the two of them argue.

"It's your husband fault."

"Let me see him," Ginny stretched her arms as Hermione carefully passed her son. "Mione he's so beautiful."

Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "I'm sorry," He said, and hugs his friend tightly.

"Me too, I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier." Hermione said apologetically.

"He has your eyes," Ginny told her.

"I just realized it too, today. I hardly spend time with him. I've been putting all the responsible to the nanny since he was born."

* * *

Draco floo to her mother boutique. She was looking rather bored. Narcissa closed her magazine and put it on the coffee table as the floo network activated.

"Good afternoon, Mother," he greeted, and sitting right opposite her.

"Thank Merlin, you come. I was getting bored." She said dryly. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"I'm all ears, mother."

"There's this girl-"

"Mother, I'm not interested with your matchmaking service." Draco cuts in.

"I'm not done talking to you." His mother hit him with the magazine."What I'm trying to say is she is perfect for you. She's beautiful and talented. I would like to arrange a date for you."

"I'm not going for blind date" He moaned in frustration.

"You'll like her Draco. You can trust my judgment" His mother assured him

"I'm dating someone. I swear you're going to like her."

The bell rang, signaling a customer entering the shop.

"Narcissa, I'm here to pick up my robes," said Pansy as she entered the shop.

"Wait a second." The old witch told her and going to the back of the shop. Narcissa prefer acquired it muggle ways rather than accio it.

"Hello, Pansy," His voice grabbed her attention.

"Hi Draco, long time no see, but I heard a lot about you from my husband." Pansy were married to Blaise right after the wars end. They had been in Italy for safety until it was safe enough in London. Blaise bought the run-down St. Mungo and a little help from the Malfoys the building was restored.

* * *

The business transaction went well. Lucius donated a generous amount of galleons for the R&D Department of St. Mungo. It is a win-win situation. If the staff able to produce new potions or spells, he will be the first one to know and to distribute the potion.

"I heard that Miss Granger had returned." Lucius trying to obtain some information from the Director of St. Mungo.

"She has been in London for the past two weeks," Blaise informed the old man.

"Why were you inquiring about her Lucius?"

"I can say that I'm interested in that young witch," he replied to him. "Is there any way I could contact her?"

* * *

Hermione uncork the bottle of potion and quickly swallow the bitter taste liquid. It was a new potion that she newly created for the working mother. It enables them to heal quickly after giving birth. She was among the first tester, and it is working. It took her less than a week to heal. She also added energy replenished potion in the final stage of the creation of the potion.

"That doesn't look pleasant," Blaise snickered as he leans against the door frame watching the witch took the potion.

"Medicine wasn't supposed to taste good." Blaise could tell that she wanted to throw up."I found you an investor. He is interested to become the distributor of your potion." Blaise announced the good news. "He would like to meet you very soon."

* * *

A|N: I'll be having final exams from 8-11th May. Forgive me if I'm unable to updates the story for this and next weekend. I would like to thank the reviewer, you guys motivate me to continue writing and not to forget to those who "+favor" "+alert" the story. Thank you very much.


	4. Strawberry Ice Cream

_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter_

Hermione suddenly remembered something. She turned around took the baby out the crib before apparate to her destination. She noticed that the child was standing in front of the building with his teacher by his side. His eyes were puffy and red from crying.

She lowered herself to his level. "Crux, why are you crying?" Hermione asked in a concern tone.

"Mummy, I thought you leaving me." The small child giving her a hug. Hermione gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Careful don't squeeze your brother. What make you think I'm leaving you?"

"I thought you loved me no more," he said in a low and timid voice. "Now that you have Chris."

"Mummy, love you both the same."

"Excuse me, Miss Granger," said the young witch next to her.

"Yes," she smiled as she stood up."

"I'm sorry that I let Crux waiting outside here. He refused to stay inside the building." She explained and at the same time was afraid Hermione might be angry with her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if he caused you trouble," Hermione apologized in return.

"Hermione," a voice called out in uncertainty. She turned around to see Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Hermione asked the witch that she hadn't seen for years. Luna had never completed her final years in Hogwarts. She had replaced her father and become the owner of the Quibbler right after the wars.

"I'm still the same old me. How do you do?"

Hermione knew that there was something different about her. She was no longer the awkward girl whom she had been. She looked great and confident about herself.

"I'm doing great."

"You have two sons." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I have two handful sons."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'll get Marianne for you." The witch said, before excused herself.

"You are married to which Weasley's brother?" Hermione asked.

She was quite surprised. She hasn't seen the Weasley which including Harry since the last three years. She lost contact with them a year ago when she was relocated to several places in the third-world countries where certain places believe that owl brings bad omens.

"Ronald Weasley," she replied to her in short.

"It was really surprising, congratulations, although it's kind of late." Hermione said, she could not lie about how surprising the news was. She could remember that Ron used to say that Luna was a nutter.

"They are Malfoy?" She asked. Hermione flinched slightly. Why would people think that her sons were Malfoys.

"Hermione," the annoying voice of ferret calling her. He appeared just anyway around her. She was in doubt if Malfoy had run a background check on her.

"I'm sorry, Luna, but I need to go. I talk to you later," she excused herself before took her sons in opposite directions.

"Wait up!" He called.

Too bad for Hermione she cannot apparate with two children in her hand and with Crux along, had slowed down her speed.

"Mummy, where we are going?" Crux asked her.

"We are going back home," she told her son.

"But mummy, our home is the other way." Her son was right. Draco managed to catch up as they stop their track, and he scoop Crux of the ground.

"Granger, where are you going?" He asked her.

"We're going back home." Crux answered. Hermione shush him.

"Malfoy, put my son down," She demanded.

"Your son?" He questioning her.

"You had three years old and few weeks' old son without being married. Have you ever heard or read something that called protection?"

Hermione choose to ignore him.

"Mummy, me want ice-cream." Cruz said to his mother.

"Let's daddy gets you an ice-cream." Draco said to the young boy.

"Malfoy," Hermione sounded frustrated.

"Have lunch with me." He told her.

"I've told you that I won't eat with you."

"If you refused, then I'll kidnap your son."

"Go ahead, I'll let Harry know, and you'll rot in the Azkaban." She challenged him.

"Come on, Hermione, have lunch with me?" he persuades her.

"Mummy, I'm hungry too." He's nodding in agreement.

People were staring at them as they were entering the restaurant and whispering among themselves. She knew what would happen. They were both war heroes and one of them used to be death eaters. She has been keeping a low profile in the past three years and now suddenly open up to the public. Crux, on the other hand, was excited; it was his first time eating out.

Draco pulled her chair out for her after seated her son on one of the chairs.

"Hermione?" Draco called her.

She slowly sits down on the chair. Crux beamed in happiness. She never sees him smiling so much.

"Thank you," She said, almost a whisper. She was thankful for the smile on her son face.

"You're welcome."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," The waiter greets them. She was about to correct it when Draco cuts in and asking the waiter about the special menu for today. Hermione stared at him in confused. Did she wake up at a wrong place? This Draco Malfoy is so out of character. There's no way that ferret could be extremely nice to her.

He is acting so natural around her sons and never did taken aback when he realised she had sons. Her sons look at the man who sat next to him in curiosity. Crux did not normally get along with a stranger. He will hide behind her and worst he will start crying.

"How about you, mister?" The waiters turn to Crux.

"Oh, me want Strawberry ice-cream with cherry on top, and some chocolate chips, please."

"Mrs. Malfoy, what would you like to have?"

"No, thank you." She replied.

The waiter left after repeats the order.

Cruz grabbed her hand for attention, "Me not want to sit beside him." He whispered loudly.

"Come here and sit next to Mummy," Hermione patted the chair next to her.

"No, mummy sits next to him."

Draco looked at her as though asking for her permission. She just nodded her head.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "That child hasn't mastered the art of whispering."

Draco laughs a little before taking the sleeping child off Hermione's arms."Let me hold him. It must be tiring," he said to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Molly, you wouldn't believe me if I told you who we met this morning," Harry told his mother in law as he seated on the dining table chair.

"Here," Molly said, as she pours down some iced water to her son in law. Harry accepts the cold water gratefully before taking the whole glass of it."How was the healer's appointment?" She asked.

"We met Hermione this morning," Ginny said excitedly.

She gasped and her brain quickly interprets the news, "You mean our Hermione?"

"Yes, our Hermione Granger," Harry said smiling.

"Guess what? She is the Head Healer in St. Mungo, and she had a beautiful son," Ginny turns to tell her mother.

"Oh dear Merlin, did you invite her over?" Molly further asking.

"Yes, and she said she'll come over this weekend."

"It has been a long time. How is she doing?"

"She's doing great, Molly. We've worried about her for nothing," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione's relationship doesn't work out. She was too independent, and her workaholic attitude has resulted in Ron to find love in another woman. When she had found out, she broke up with Ron and left the Burrow. They hadn't seen Hermione since then, Hermione had also refused to talk and meet them.

* * *

Hermione placed the baby basket on the table before enlarge to its original size. Draco placed Chris gently inside the baby basket.

"Is he always sleeping?" Draco asked her.

"He's always crying. The nanny left this morning, and that was the fifth one. I bet he's sleeping after tired of crying."

"Who's their father?" He asked.

"I'd rather not talk about," Hermione answered.

"What you had been doing since the war's end?" Draco asked changing the subject. When he realized Hermione not wanting to talk about the baby's father.

"After the war's end, I continued my final year in Hogwarts. After that I spent about a year finding my parents." Hermione slowly exhales before continued. "I found my parents but it seems that they had a wonderful new life. I feel it is better to leave them that way. Soon Blaise contacted me, ever since I've attached to St. Mungo as their Healer in training for the past three years and become one of their permanent staffs since the last two years."

"I wasn't aware that you were the staff member of . I'm the co-owner of St Mungo."

"I told Blaise not to upload my profile on the database but rather kept my appointment secret. It took me months to convince him to let me work another branch instead of London."

"Why showing up here after three years?"

"Blaise came to me a month ago. He wanted me to come back to London. It was a tough decision, but when I was thinking about Crux educations and Chris on the way. I reluctantly agreed with him."

The waiter comes with their food. Crux excitedly scoops the strawberry ice-cream and gives a freezing movement. Draco pushed his plate to Hermione.

"Eat," he said, sounded like a demand.

"But-"

"I told you to eat. So eat."She is about to say no, but her stomach grumbles in disagreement.

Draco eyeing on Crux, he seems messy with the ice cream on the corner of his mouth. Crux held up his spoon in air.

"Do you want some?"

Draco leaned closer, but Crux missed it and the ice cream dripping down his face. Hermione took a piece of tissues and wipe his face.

"You shouldn't trust a child to spoon feed you, especially a young boy," she whispered to him. She smiled up at Draco. She was so close that he could smell the strawberry scent from her golden-brown hair. He leaned forwards to satisfy his curiosity. She unconsciously copied his action. Their lips met before Hermione turned away and blushed, and Draco cleared his throat.

They were accompanied by dead silent until Hermione excused herself and her children, and return to their place by using the restaurant floo network.


	5. I need your help

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Hermione did not intended to be a single parent. Three years ago, she made sure that her job was her top priority. She had become the youngest healer at St Mungo, before she was appointed as the Head Researcher for the Research and Development Department.

She sacrifices her relationship and kept herself in the lab, doing researches on new type of healing potions and spells. She never regretted that her relationship with Ron came to end because she managed to find the cure for the incurable damage by the dark magic.

It was late autumn when her fate starting to change. She leaned over the wall as she slowly losing consciousness and fell on the cold floor. She woke up a few hours later and found herself lying on a hospital bed. Blaise Zabini was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Granger, what happened?" Blaise asked in a worried tone. "Someone found you on the floor unconscious."

"I don't know."

There was a gentle knock on the slightly ajar door. A middle-aged mediwitch enters the room and handed transcript to the St. Mungo Director. Blaise said his thank you before open the lab report.

"There's something you need to know…" his voice trailed off, not knowing what to say. Hermione's look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You're pregnant." Hermione turn to Blaise to hug him before crying uncontrollably.

A week ago, Hermione was sitting on her armchair, reading a book about types of healing spells. Then all sudden she was in a pitch dark. She quickly looked for her wand on the side table, but it wasn't there. She had left it in the bathroom right after shower. She then noticed a dark figure in the middle of the room walking towards her. "Who is there?" She asked not to show any fears in her voice.

"I need your help. I'm dying." A woman voice was heard. A spell was aimed at her. She woke up on her bed on the next day and thought that was just a dream.

She had no one left to turn to. She had broken up with Ron and left the Burrow. Blaise had no choice but to sign the approval for her to move to another country. She spent her first nine-months working with St. Camillo in Italy before moving from one country to another country.

Hermione her finger against the child's hair. "Me love you, mummy" he's talking in his sleep. It broke her heart to see he crying this afternoon. He was afraid losing his mother love to the new-born brother.

"Mummy love you much more." Hermione whispered to the sleeping child.

She kissed his forehead before casting a protection spell around him. Hermione walked to the baby crib. She saw the baby's eyes wide open in the crib. Usually he will start crying at this time. Hermione took him out of the crib and feeding him some milk.

* * *

"Hi Pansy" Draco greet the sleepy looking witch. She has all dressed up in her sleeping attire and getting ready to bed. Pansy's look at Draco in a lazy face and yawn a little.

"Make sure you don't hold up my husband too long," she said before retreat to her bedroom.

Draco followed Blaise to the Bar and settle himself on one of the high chairs as Blaise pours down some whiskey for him.

"What brings you here?" Blaise asked him.

"I want the truth, Blaise" He answered as he took the whole shot of whiskey.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Blaise Zabini." He said. "I need to know the truth about Granger's child."

"I was messing around with you," Blaise said in chuckled. "You do interested about her."

"Blaise, that was not funny at all. Stop being childish."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Do you know who fathered her child?" He asked his best friend.

"She never told me," Blaise lied to him.

* * *

"Good morning Baby Boy," Hermione smile and kissed his son on the cheek.

"Good morning, mummy," the little boy replied.

"Mummy is getting Chris into his clothes. Why don't you go have breakfast?" Hermione told him before entering her sons' bedroom.

Crux slowly climbed onto the chair and eating his pancake with blueberry's jams. The door bells rang twice before Cruz started yelling. "Mummy, the door is ringing!"

Hermione walked out of the room carrying the baby in her arms. She looks over the tiny hole before proceed to open it.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked as she opens the door.

"Won't you invite me in?" Draco said as he stepped inside uninvited.

"Hello Chris" he said and took the baby off Hermione. "Did you miss me?" He walked towards the small boy and tousles his hair. "How are you, buddy?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Malfoy what's the problem with you?" She tried not to call him ferret or using obscene language in front of her children. She sighs. This man is impossible."Did you forget to take your medicine and having these hallucinations that we're your family?" she said sarcastically.

"What's the problem? I dunno, well...maybe I'm in love..." He answered her. "Be kind, Granger." He looked at her with pleading in his eyes, as in those puppy eyes that Crux always giving her when he wanted his strawberry ice-cream. Only then she realized she both her sons with Draco Malfoy. "I'll be kind if you're five feet away from me," she said to Draco as she took Chris from Draco causing him to cry. She rubbed his back softly and whisper him some word. "Crux, baby, let's take a bath." The boy nodded and follows behind her and his brother. They're leaving Draco alone at the kitchen.

"It's rude to leave your guest alone, love." He shouted from the kitchen before following them to Hermione's bedroom.

"You invited yourself in. So, you're not my guest."

He sat on her bed. Chris in his crib in the corner of the room while Hermione in the bathroom giving a bath to Crux. It won't be long after that they stepped outside the bathroom. Crux is shivering and jumping up and down trying to warmth himself before Hermione wrapped a big towel around him and casting a warmth spell.

"Still not leaving, Malfoy?" Hermione asked the man who sat on her bed.

"Not yet, I'm thinking about walking you to St. Mungo." He replied her in his lazy yet sexy voice.

"Mummy, where is Mrs. Nanny?" Her son asked.

"Your nanny took a long vacation. Mummy, will find a new Mrs. Nanny soon." Hermione accio her son clothes and dressed him up.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy putting down the daily prophet as he is watching his wife eating silently next to him.

"Where is that no-good son of yours?" He huffs, pushing aside the daily prophet.

"Why is it when he had done badly then he is mine?" His wife retorts.

He cleared his throat. "Very well, where is that no-good son of mine?"

"I like that better." She said smilingly.

"He told me about picking up your daughter in law and your grandchildren. My poor, Draco. He must have been turned crazy due to all the pressure you had given him."

"He needs to grow up, Narcissa. He deserves it." Lucius said coldly.

"He's been doing a good job, Luc. About time for you to step down from the company and handed it to him."

"No, not until he learned the truth about life. I can't let him messing around those women with no future insight."

* * *

They have been dropping Crux at the school earlier. The situation with Chris was rather difficult because he refused to be left at the nursery. He caused the others newborn crying along with him. Hermione had no choice but bringing him along to her office. She conjured a crib in the corner of her office. Draco finally left her around the time her patient start to come.

It's about time to lunch break. She needs to pick up Crux from the school. She promised him that she won't be late today. A knock was heard on her open-door Blaise is standing there.

"Hermione, the investor would like to have dinner with you today." Blaise told her.

"But-"

"There's no but" Blaise cut in. "He'll be expecting you to be at the Le Noir by noon." Her superior told her.

Five minutes later, Draco comes to her office, flashing his remarkably big smile over her frown face.

"Want to grab lunch?"

"Malfoy, it's good to see you," Hermione smiled. He knows that kind of smile. "I need your help." She said while handing her son to him. It's too early to trust him, but she has no choice.

"What kind of help did you need?" He asked.

"Well, I'm having an important meeting. I really hope you would get Crux from school and baby sits them for a while."

"Why me?"

"I don't know who else."She answered honestly.

"Alright, I suppose you owe me a dinner." He smiled at her. Hermione looked at him seriously before taking the floo network.

* * *

Draco had difficult times convince Crux to come with him. He has been asking about his mother where about. He is too clever for a three-year old until he knew the trick. He looked over Crux who smiling excitedly. There's colorful of ice-cream in front of him.

"Don't let your mom know, we have ice-cream," Draco told the young boy. He nodded and slowly scooping the cold ice-cream.

"Draco?" he heard someone familiar. He turned over to see his mother.

"Mother, what brings you here?" he asked. The older witch sat right to him.

"I'm eating out. Lucius is not around for lunch. I can't bother the house elf to cook for a person." She said.

Narcissa can't help but to notice that her son was with two children. "Who are they?" She almost asked, _'Are they yours?'_ The child who sat in front of her has a feature of a Malfor except for his light shinning brown eyes. So does the sleeping baby in her son arms.

"This young man is Crux, and the one here is Chris," Draco said, he shows the sleeping child to his mother for a clear look.

"No, it's Christofer Leonius Granger and Ezio Lluecrux Granger." Crux reintroduced.

"Charming, isn't he?" Draco can't help but to smile at the intelligent boy.

"So, they are Miss Granger's children. She did tell me about having sons."

* * *

Hermione wasn't so surprised to see Lucius Malfoy to greet her once she reached Le Noir. He after all owns the biggest and most chain of Apothecary in United Kingdom. There's not yet a downgrade remarks from the elder wizard. He had been very courteous and professional.

Lucius invited her to be the Research Manager at his company. It was the highest position for the researcher in the Malfoy corporation. She had always been dreaming holding such a position when she first entered St. Mungo as their Healer. Researching had been one of her passions.

"Lucius, your proposal is very interesting, but I need sometimes to make up my mind." She told the wizard polite.

"May I know what it seems to bother you?"

"Very well, perhaps you don't know, but I've two sons who need special attention at current time. I can't put my work on top of my priority list no more."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. I don't know that you're married," Lucius apologize.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm not married, but I do have sons."

"Are they adopted?" He inquired, as he is more interested knowing about the young witch.

"No, they're mine," She replied, noticing that his questions are more personal.

"Forgive me for asking Miss Granger, I was so surprised knowing that you had sons."

"It's okay, Lucius. I did surprise most people that knowing me back then," she said, and laugh softly.

* * *

Crux gives a small tug on Draco's shirt.

"Yes?" He asked, the tired looking boy.

"I'm sleepy," he told Draco."I want to go home."

Draco looks at his mother looking for an answer.

"Crux, why don't you stay at Daddy's house. Mummy is still busy at work."

Draco paid for the lunch before exit the restaurant via the fireplace. Draco carried the sleepy boy in his arms. His mother was right behind her with Chris. As they reached the manor Draco brought them to his old baby room, the one next to his current room. He laid Crux on the sofa bed on one corner and Chris in the crib.

"Draco, did Miss Granger knew that you're bringing them here?" Narcissa asked her son. As a mother, Narcissa knew very well a mother's feelings if her sons gone missing.

"I will owled her. Thank you for the reminder, mother" He said gratefully. "Mother, do you mind looking after them?"

The old witch nods her head, "Be quick".


	6. Wasn't Yours

Disclaimer:I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with _Harry Potter_.

A|N : I'm sorry for the slow updates.

Her sudden appearance with two children in her life causing people to ask whether she's married or not and who's their father. She found herself pregnant three years ago when a diagnostic test was run on her. It was found that someone has done a medical magical procedure to induce pregnancy. She knew it right away that was from the night that unknown person cursed her. It couldn't be from the man whom she slept earlier. At first, she decided to terminate the fetus, but she changed her mind. Perhaps, it was her fate to have Crux.

Her pregnancy with Chris was totally accident, more likely unwanted pregnancy by one-night stand. It was during the last year International Medical Convention that she conceived Chris. The father did not get to know about him because she had modified his memories. She owns a license to do so because she has been called to Obliviate some muggles memories after the war's end.

She vaguely remembered that night. She wasn't that drunk, but that did induce her to lose her sense. She remembered the warmness of his body on top of her and the fluttery aftershocks of the shattering climax. His smile and gentleness caught her under a spell. He was someone whom she shouldn't mess with not after all the words of hatred that they had spoken between each other. "Draco," she whispered to the man that fell asleep on top of her. He only replied to her with a loud snore. She pushed him on his back and quietly picking up her clothes from the floor. Slowly, she walks towards his side. "I'm sorry," she said before starts to modify his memory.

An owl flew inside her office. It gives a soft hoot of acknowledgement to grab Hermione's attention before gracefully landing on the table. Hermione petted the owl's head before reading the letter. It was from Draco, _'Hermione,__the __kids __with __me __at __Malfoy __Manor. __They're __sleeping __right __now. Draco.' _She did not only read the letter twice but three times before rushing to the fireplace and floo to Malfoy Manor.

She cannot believe that Draco brought her sons to the house that once a place where she was tortured. When she is coming out of the fireplace, she was greeted by a house elf and guided her to Draco's room.

"How could you?" she snapped at him. A furious mask took over her beautiful face.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He asked the anger looking witch. She could've hexed him anytime by now.

"What's wrong? Draco Malfoy, you should've known better. You shouldn't bring my child to this place!"

Draco realized her source of anger when she emphasizes her last words. Of course, she wouldn't let her child near or inside this den of evil. He took her inside his arms and whispered, "Hermione, calm down, I'm sorry." She was automatically numb in his embrace. He is acting as if he were a different Draco Malfoy that had been simply waltzing into her life. "I am very sorry," he apologized again to her.

"Malfoy," she said while struggling in his arms. He is slowly letting the witch go and had her wand pointed at him.

"Shush," Draco signaling at her. "They're sleeping."

Hermione pocketing her wand and goes by her son side."Crux, baby," She is looking down at the sleeping child and thoroughly checking if any signs of abuse.

Draco noticed what she was doing and asked in a low tone, "Do you seriously think I'll harm them?"

She stood up and inspect Chris, who was fast asleep inside the cradle. "I'm a mother. I only did what normal parents always do," She answered him. "They're my top priorities." She picked up her son gently and carried him to the cradle. "Daddy, me want ice-cream," Crux talking in sleep.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco asked her.

Hermione scooped Chris up into her arms. "I'm taking them back home. Thank you for your help," she answered him while struggling holding both her child in the arms.

"Why hurried? After all they're sleeping."

"I don't think we're welcome here."

"Hermione, I never said such a thing."

"What would Lucius said if he knew you brought a mudblood and half-blooded into the manor? Do you think he'll please?" She questioned him. "I shouldn't be here." Hermione said before step into the floo network with her sons.

She sat on her bed after putting her sons of their bed. Perhaps, Blaise was right. She really needs to take break and get her situation under control. She draws out a parchment from the side table. Slowly written a to-do-list, firstly, she needs a nanny to take care of her sons. Secondly, she needs to give confirmation, whether to accept Lucius's proposal by Friday afternoon, and the list goes on.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa retreat to their bedroom after having dinner that night. Narcissa putting some creams on her face which she believed can help in retaining her youthful already sat on his side of the bed looking at his wife.

"Do you really need to groom yourself before bed?" He asked her.

"I'm doing it for you useless you wouldn't mind sleeping next to old and ugly witch." She retorts.

"I had lunch with Ms Granger this afternoon," Lucius told her, trying to change the topic.

"Ms Granger? Why would you want to meet her?" She asked curiously. Narcissa still doubting her husband having to be associate with muggleborn because of his belief earlier.

"Well, we were discussing on some business proposal and patent issues of the new potion that she discovered, and I've invited her to join the company as the head of the researcher instead of the part-time healer and researcher in St. Mungo."

"What did she said?"

"She said she'll think about it. She was indecisive because of her sons."

"I met her sons this afternoon. I had these weird feelings about them."

"Weird feelings?"

"They look like a Malfoy."

"A Malfoy?" Lucius almost chocked some air.

"Lu, you'll be surprised if you see them. I shocked myself. I had a strong feeling that they were Draco's even if it might state otherwise."

"Well then I've to see them for myself and know I need to get on bed and get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow," He smiles mischievously.

* * *

Draco barely slept that night. He was thinking about Hermione. He used pretended to read the book in the library while watching Hermione writing her essays. He had always been talking loudly just to grab her attention. She had round brown eyes that would pierce and melt his heart. He still remembered that three years ago he met Hermione at the Hogwarts Library. It was few days before the trial at wizengamot. He was running away from the world that misjudged him for his poor deeds despite his fight against the death eater during the final battle. He kept himself in the secluded areas of the library, and it is Hermio_ne favorite place._

_"I wasn't expected to see you here." Draco turns around to see the person that talks to him._

_"Granger, didn't know that you'll be here too." He said to her._

_"I just returned from obliviate some muggles. I'm thinking of quitting from the ministry soon."_

_"I had trials in the matter of days and strolling around before my life taken away."_

_"Trust me, Malfoy, if you were to get the Dementor's Kiss. The ministry would have kept you lock inside the Azkaban instead of wandering around the Hogwarts castle." _

_"Well, the ministries were in the Favor Of Order of Pheonix, if I weren't one of the members, I'd be sitting behind the bars right now." _

_"You're worrying too much. Let's go somewhere else," she said softly to him. She feels bad for Draco. He might lose his life very soon. After taking flight of stairs, they reach the room of requirement._

_"Why here?" He asked. Deep inside he feel guilty. It was his misjudgment and the fears to Dark Lord, who had been causing him brought so many damages by transporting the Death Eater to the castle._

_"I guess we need more privacy."_

He breathes heavily as he remembered the night that they shared together in the room of requirement before apparate to Hermione's house.

Hermione's walk in the darkness. It is still early for breakfast. She let go a loud sigh. She keep sighing lately and less motivated. Blaise told her it was one of the post-natal effects. Having Draco around her had been depressing enough. She can't deny that she missed having someone to love her.

"Hermione," someone called her in the dark.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Realizing who he was.

"He's mine. Isn't he?" Draco asked her vaguely and pointing at her children bedroom.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Three years ago, before the trials."

"What was about three years ago before the trials?"

"We spent a night at Hogwarts."

"He wasn't yours and can't ever be yours."

"How can you be sure of it?" Draco demanded. He was angry at the thought that Hermione was keeping his child from him.

"I can do math and he wasn't yours."

"I demand for some blood test."

"He wasn't yours and I had him due to some magical mishaps!" She snapped at him.

"What kind of magical mishaps?" He asked her. "Hermione, why trying cover up the whole thing?"

"I'm not going to answer and never tried to cover up anything. He wasn't yours and stop stating otherwise."

"Very well, I will ask Blaise running root's test on both."

"You can't do that. They are my child and I certainly will not allow that."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." She said with a tremble voice. She lost it. She showed her weakness. "I don't like the ideas that you wanted to run some blood test on my children. I told you that they weren't yours."

"I will not do the root's test if you help me on something."

"What help?"

Draco told her how he was asked that Lucius force him to find a wife and threatened him that he will lose his inheritances if he didn't get married by the end of the month.

"How can I help you with your situations?"

"Marry me, Hermione." He's taking out the diamond ring that he had been carrying around for the past three years. She suddenly felt out of breathe as Draco slipped the engagement ring to her finger.

"Malfoy-" Her voices trailed off.

"I've been in love with you since our times in Hogswart. Please let me be the one that will be by your side."

"Malfoy, I can't." She said while taking off the ring on her finger.

"Why not?"

"I already had children. You know in wizarding world a wizard doesn't marry a single parent."

"They can be mine as well, and no one will doubt it Hermione." He held Hermione in his arms before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Narcissa woke up to her dream. She had been lips tightened about a secret she kept three years ago. She thought that she had failed it, but now it seems that it was successful. She went to Hermione's apartment a day before the trial in Wizengamot and being afraid that they'll be the last Malfoy. She did a magical procedure on Hermione and transferring her son sperms to Hermione's egg. She had no other choice but to do it and ensure that Malfoy's lineage to be continue. She has chosen Hermione to carry her grandson because she knew that Hermione is the only worthy of carrying Malfoy's name. She had granted her inheritance from the House of Black and her account in Gringott to Hermione's son once he reached the age of 17 years old.

"Cissy, you're awake," She heard Lucius's voice drawl as he woke up.

"I had something to tell you. You might not please with it."

Lucius is slowly getting out of the bed and putting his robe on, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Lu, I did something wrong three years ago. Remembered when I told you that Miss Granger son look like a Malfoy?" Lucius nodded his head. "Well, I'm afraid the might be a Malfoy after all. I was afraid we're all going to receive Dementor's kiss. So, I did a magical procedure that causing Miss Granger pregnant with Draco's child."

"Cissy, do you know what you had done. If The Ministry gets to know about it you might be put in the Azkaban for improper use of magic."

"There's nothing dark about the magic. It is one of medical magical procedure for the married couple that having difficulties in conceiving child."

"How did you get Miss Granger to agree to such procedure?"

"I didn't, I had her unconscious and do the procedure without her knowledge."

"You're telling me that I had grandson that walking around as Granger instead of Malfoy. You got to be kidding."

"I'm sorry, Lu. After we're released from the charges I had completely forgotten about it until I saw the boy yesterday."

"I guess I need to pay a visit to Miss Granger and her sons."


	7. Baby Whisperer

Disclaimer:I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with _Harry Potter_.

* * *

"Mommy, why are you kissing Daddy?" Crux asked as he saw the two adults deeply engaged in themselves.

"Crux," Hermione said slightly blushed and pushed Draco apart from her.

Draco scoop him up and gave him a kiss, "Hey, Buddy". Crux wiped his cheek.

"Daddy, I miss you." He kissed Draco's face.

'Why he called you, Daddy?' Hermione mouthed at him. Draco shrugged his shoulder.

"Crux, he's Mr. Malfoy not Daddy." Hermione corrected her son.

"No, he's daddy. He said it to me yesterday when we had ice-cream." Crux retort.

"Hermione, it's okay," Draco said to her.

An owl knocking its head on the window, it carried a daily prophet. Hermione opened the window, and it flew on the table waiting Hermione to untie the news before flying off again.

"I can't believe it. That Skeeter woman survives the war." Placing the news on the table. "I'm putting her in Azkaban for real this time."

* * *

'The Malfoy's scandal' It was the headline on the morning daily prophet. The heir to Malfoy's Apothecary, Draco Malfoy was seen with war's heroin, Hermione Granger. He had been heard to proclaim that Miss Granger were his wife numerous time in public since their first public image together about two days ago. It is known that Miss Granger recently gave birth about three weeks ago, and they had a three-year-old love child prior to their marriage.

Miss Granger or shall we say Mrs Malfoy was seen having lunch with her father in law, Lucius Malfoy, there's rumors that the head patriarch of the family did not agree that his daughter to work with the St. Mungo and given her a position in his company. Read more in Page 13. Below were picture of their children.

"Narcissa, look at your best friend article."

"She was never my best friend." Narcissa read the article as Lucius suggested.

"She's is still nonsense as usual." He said while sipping his hot coffee.

"That's her job writing garbage to attract readers."

"This child," Lucius pointed at Crux on the daily prophet. "He looks familiar."

"That's Crux, Ezio Lluecrux Granger, as he introduced himself yesterday. He's a very intelligent and charming young man."

"Of course, he is Miss Granger's son after all." Lucius couldn't be less proud of the young child.

* * *

Hermione left Crux with Draco and goes for shower. Draco gained her trust. Draco sat Crux on the bar table and inspect the boy.

"Why are you looking at me?" The little boy asked him.

"Well, daddy hasn't seen you for a while." He said while plucks a strain of hair for Crux head.

"Ouch, that's hurt!" he rubbed his head. "Me going to tell mommy that daddy pulls my hair." He said as he climbing down the table.

Draco caught him before he was able to get away, "No, don't tell mommy. Daddy going to get you an ice-cream."

"No, mommy won't let me had ice-cream unless it's Monday." He squirming around.

"How about pancakes with syrups on it?" Draco suggested. The boy nodded and get back to the chair by the kitchen bar.

'That was easy,' He thought before summoning his house elves.

* * *

Narcissa left the house and went straight to St. Mungo. She had someone important to meet. She storms inside his office without knocking.

"I guess you owes me an explanation," She said as she sat gracefully on the sofa and trying not to lose her charisma.

"Lady Malfoy, on what account I was grace with your presence," Blaise Zabini said in a fully mannered tone.

"You told me that our mission was failed." She hinted at him.

She knew very well that Blaise would have understood what she's talking about. He was her secret keeper and the one who did the magical procedure. He gave some drugs to Draco, his best friend, under Narcissa instruction before proceeding with the magical procedure on both Draco and Hermione in order to induce a pregnancy.

"You're free from the death sentence. I thought you wouldn't need a half-blood grandson as the Malfoy's family successor."

"Why did you lied to me?"

"Hermione had a complication during first trimester of her pregnancy. She almost had a miscarriage, and she decides to terminate the fetus." He saw the older witch faces changes before continued, "I knew by spilling the truth to you, and her will make the situation a lot worse."

"So, Crux is Draco's son?"Blaise nodded his head in affirmation.

"There's no doubt. I run the root's test on Crux. He's quite unique. His has more pureblood genes compared to muggleborn. He's not even half-blood." Narcissa gave him a questioning look. "What I'm trying to say is, he is more Draco compared to Hermione."

When she met Hermione few days back she knew that Draco and Hermione were destined together. She was not hesitated and ask if Hermione was married or not. When she met Hermione's sons, she felt the existence of connections between them.

"Cissa, there's something you need to know," Blaise unknowingly to continue his conversation. Narcissa was snapped back to reality. "Christopfer, Hermione second child is also Draco's son."

"I take that Draco didn't know that Chris is his child." It is more like a question instead of statement.

"They met last year during the Medical Magical Convention. Hermione used her power as Obliviator to remove Draco's memories of that night."

Narcissa shook her head. More and more complicated things come to her knowledge these few days.

* * *

"Hermione, come have breakfast," Draco took Chris from her and offered her a cup of tea and pancakes. Crux was next to her poking his pancakes, which flooded with honey.

"You brought house elf into my house?" She asked him while watching the house elves washing the dishes.

"They're paid and well-clothes," He answered.

Hermione stop and stare at the man whom she rejected a while ago. He is still diligently trying to win her. Giving him one of her appreciation smiles before continues to have her breakfast.

Draco was summoned by his father to the office right after sending Crux to his wizard preschool. As usual, he is fashionably late and getting an earful from his father.

"I read that you're with Miss Granger," Lucius said to his son. Draco knew that somehow the news would get to Lucius's attention. He is looking at his father eye to eye. He was expecting that his father would condemn him for having a relationship with muggleborn.

"I met her few times this week."

"Are you serious about having a relationship with her?" His father asked him.

"I do, but she rejected me. I guess I would have to find another daughter in law for you."

"Why did she rejected you?"

"Over differences, and what our family had done to her." He replied. "She wouldn't be so easy like the other witch that I've dated."

"Anyway, these are the reasons I summoned you here." His father pushed him bundle of documents. His face grew pale as he read the documents.

* * *

"Hermione? Early as usual?" Blaise said to her.

"Good morning, Blaise. I've few documents to be sign. By the way, there is something I would like to discuss with you in private." Blaise closes the door behind him and takes a few step closer to Hermione's table.

"Well, I'm waiting," Blaise said to her.

"About the potion, I don't think we should release it yet. There's a new side effect."

"I thought we went through it already"

"Yes, we did talk about the mood swings and depressions, but there's something new. I feel lustful."

He laughed before continuing, "Are you sure that you're not only feeling lust towards Draco." He managed to say it out before laughing again.

Hermione blushes a deep crimson. "Blaise, I had these unusual feelings for him."

"Anyway, we'll monitor the side effect for few days and try to avoid Draco," He said with a smile.

* * *

Lucius was on his way to Narcissa shop when he found a little boy walking alone at the upper side of the street a place where no child should have been.

"Where are your parents?" Lucius asked the little boy. He looks up at him and started to cry."Don't cry." Lucius took his heavy looking bag from him and carried him in his arms. "What is your name?"

"I'm Crux, Ezio Lleucrux Granger."

"Your mother is Hermione Granger?" The boy nodded his head and stop crying.

"Can you bring me back to my mother? I want my mommy."

"Of course, I can."

"Thank you. You have my father's eyes."

"And you have your mother's eyes."

Hermione is running towards the upper street. She was been told that her son ran away right before she came to the preschool. There are several other teachers were looking for him. It was not long after that she saw a familiar man carries her son and her son from him.

"You scared me. Why did you running away from school?"

"Mommy, you're late. I'm scared."

"Your teacher was with you. Did she?"

"No, I don't want my teacher. I want mommy."

Draco follows shortly after with Chris, "Father?"

"I found him wandering around at the upper street. I was on my way to see your Mother."

"Thank you so much for your help, ." Hermione said to Lucius.

"Father, we need to talk," Draco said before handing Chris to Hermione and apparate with his father.

"Father, what are playing at? Not only, you gave our company to Hermione, and now you took her son too." Draco said as they apparate away from Hermione.

"It is my company not our company. Hermione deserves it better. I don't take her son. I found him!"

"What about me?"He shouted at his father.

"Well, you should reconsider of getting married soon before all of your other inheritance went to the Grangers."

"They are yours isn't they?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Hermione's sons, Lluecrux and Leonius, I kind of figure it out. Does it sound familiar to you?"

"For Merlin's sake! I'm not a person that sleeping around. If it does a Malfoy, it is surely yours," Lucius snapped at him.

* * *

It's finally weekends. Hermione gets to spent times with her sons. It was a term that agreeable between her, and the St. Mungos. She gets weekends to herself, unless there is an emergency, and when she is needed in the emergency room.

"So, Crux, are you ready for the floo?" Hermione asked her sons. He is merely nodding, still sleepy for being woken up early in the morning. "Hold on, tight and here we go, The Burrows!" She said as throwing the emerald colored powder.

"Oh Merlin! You gave me a jump" Molly rubbed her chest as the three appear in her fireplace. "Hermione, it has been a long time." She gave the young witch a hug.

"Good morning, Molly! It's been a long time too."

"Who is this young man?"

"I'm Crux, Ezio Lleucrux Granger," Crux answered.

"He can speak fluently, How old is he?"

"He's three. He's a bit too small for his age."

"How about this little one, is it boy or a girl?" Molly asked while slowly taking Chris from Hermione.

"It's a boy."

"Molly! Who's there?" Arthur called from the kitchen.

"It's Hermione and the boys," she shouted back at her husband causing Chris to wake and wriggle in her arms. He wailed soon after. Hermione tried to soothe him to make him stop crying.

"Molly, can I borrow your fireplace?"

"Of course, you may." She said while handling Hermione some floo powder.

"Mommy is going to be away for a while. You be a good boy and stay with grandma. Okay?" Crux sat quietly on the couch and looks sad. "I'll be back soon." She told her son.

"Molly, would you mind taking care of Crux." Molly's smile in acknowledgement.

The baby cries woke the Malfoy's household in the Saturday's morning. There's a loud bang on Draco's door. The witch slept next to Draco hurried gathered her stuff and scrambled off the room when saw the furious look on Hermione's face.

"What the hell!" Draco cursed as he woke up.

"You just proposed to me and the next day you slept with another woman." She said while pushing the crying baby to Draco.

"He's yours not mine," He said and refusing to take the baby.

"Well, you're the baby whisperer."

"You shouldn't make babies if you didn't know to take care of them." Draco said while placing Chris next to him. His cries subdued and slowly back to sleep.

"It's work," she said in grateful.

"Why don't you just go? We need some sleep," He's gesturing at both him and Chris.

"I'll be coming for him in the afternoon." Hermione gave a kiss on her son before left the duos back to their sleep.


	8. Last Night

A|N : Sorry I didn't updates in a long time.. I was looking for beta.

* * *

Crux sat quietly in front of a bunch of strangers whom he never met before. They all eyed on him making he feel intimidated.

"Doesn't look like Hermione," Ron said to the others, which finally broke the silence.

"Sure, do look like Malfoy," George eyeing the frightened young boy.

"Hermione didn't say about having another child," Harry scratching his non-existence itchy scalp.

"Hermione had another child?" Bill asked before letting go a yawn. He's probably still sleeping if wasn't for Chris wailing so loud.

"Stop scaring him," Molly scolded as she placed a large amount of Club sandwiches on the table.

Arthur putting down his daily prophet and stare at the men's, which said, stop harassing the boy.

Hermione apparate just in time they were about to start breakfast.

"I'm sorry for my lateness," she apologizes. She sits right next to Crux, squeezing herself between Crux and George. Everyone let go a loud gasp. They were surprised to see Hermione in the house after years have passed.

"What are you people looking at?" She asked as she's finally settling down and being eyed as if they saw a ghost.

"Hermione, where is Chris?" Molly asked her.

"I left him with his baby whisperer."

"Hermione, you look fine," George leaned and whispered.

"Thank you, George," She said putting a little distance between them.

She notices Ron were staring at her while pouring tea into her cup. Ron certainly has questions for her. She had chosen her job over him and turning up with a child who is not a little younger than his daughter. The Potters is also looking at her clearly have the same questions in mind.

The breakfast ends rather quickly before she knew it everyone starting leaving the table and putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hermione, it's okay. I can manage it. Why don't you catch up with the others," Molly told her when she volunteered to wash the dishes.

"If you insist so," She squeezes some clinical muggle hand sanitizer on her palm before wash it with water. It was one of the usual for her since she is a Healer.

Crux is sitting right next to Authur. George who is next to him introduced him with some of his inventions. Ron and Harry are playing Wizard Chess with Ginny and Luna watching them. Bill and Fleur were at the corner of the room, exchanged glances, giggling and whispering to each other.

Hermione's entrance causing everyone to stop and look at her.

"What? Do I look funny?" She asked them.

"You do look funny. I hardly recognized you," Ron replied to her question.

"I am still me." Time did change her. Hers once messy hair is now is a perfect curl. Her dull brown eyes have become shiny bright with a positive aura.

"Hermione, do tell about yourself," Harry suggested. "What you had been doing these years?"

"I was part time Healer and Researcher at , and recently promoted as the Head Healer for the Maternity. I've been travelling and get attached to several hospitals while doing researching for potions and develop new spells."

They were looking at her unknowingly to continue the conversation. Hermione took a deep breath before continues, "I had Crux three years ago after before I was posting to Italy and Chris was recently before I come back to London. He was two weeks early. I was expecting to have him in London but ending giving birth to him in France, on my way back to England. He was excited than me about getting back home." She laughs.

"Your news with Draco, is it true?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, we did go out for few times since I had a little accident with him. He has been pestering me ever since."

They continued talking until they lost tracks of the time.

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius get out from their bed when they heard a baby cry from Draco's room. Draco was soundly sleeping again. His parents at first knocking the door waiting for him to open it. After that they decided to blast it open when Draco didn't answer.

Lucius saw some woman under garments on the floor and decided to burn it with a flick of his wand.

"Your son had crossed the line. He not only brought a woman back but a woman with a child too," Lucius said to his wife in disgust's tone.

"Go check the child. I'll go handle this bloody son of mine." Narcissa took the baby and trying to calm him. While Lucius sent blast of water to Draco.

"Wake up, you ungrateful son!" He shouted.

"Father, what is it?" Draco rose from his sleep and trying to cover his half naked body from his parents.

"How dare you bring a woman back to the manor!" Lucius said to Draco. "And also a child." He added.

"It's Hermione's son. She left it with me after chasing away my woman." He told his father.

"Hermione's son?"Draco surely senses a different aura from his father. Lucius quickly took Chris from Narcissa and cooed him."Anyway, you get back to sleep. Your mother and I will take care of him."

"Okay then," He covered his face with a pillow.

Slowly, they closed Draco's door and go to their bedroom.

"Did he know it yet?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"I don't think so. He said it's Hermione's son."

"He looks like Draco when he was a baby," Narcissa awe at Chris.

"As long as he doesn't grow up to be like Draco," her husband commented.

"Lucius," Narcissa said in a scolding tone.

"He never changed," Lucius tried to defend himself.

Hermione is able to apparate herself into the Malfoy Manor. Perhaps the Malfoy granted her the access. She was surprised to see Lucius is taking care of Chris.

"Miss Granger, it is good to see you again," Lucius spoken to her.

"It is good to see you, Sir. And you too Lady Malfoy," She greeted. "I came for Chris." Feeling a little big guilty that the elderly had to watch her son while she was with the Weasley.

"I hope he wasn't too handful," Hermione gesturing at the sleeping child between the Malfoy.

"Hermione, how long you wanted to keep the secret from Draco?" The Malfoy Matriarch questioned her.

"Excuse me?" She chokes out.

"We knew about Chris," Lucius confronted her.

"I'm not keeping the child from Draco. I am keeping myself away from him."

"The Daily Prophet reported otherwise. It seems that both you were getting along extremely well."

"Lucius, you knew very well it's Draco pursuing me. I've no love interest towards your son."

"Ehem, what do you mean that you've no love interest towards me." Draco leaned against the doorframe watching the brown-haired witch. His voice startled her.

"You heard it. And you knew it very well that I was never interested in you."

"Yeah, why would you kiss me if you didn't have any bits of feeling for me?"

"You kissed me first." She bit her lip before she could spare more details in front of the elderly.

"You do have feelings for me, did you?"

"Anyway, I really have to go. Lucius, I would like to let you know that I've accepted your offer."

Lucius nodded his head. He was dumbfounded. The young witch in front of him was different from any witch that he had met. She reminds him of his wife when they first met. Hermione borrowed the fireplace after saying goodbye to the Malfoys except for Draco because she was angry at him.

* * *

Hermione felt a light shook on her body, causing her to wake up. She heard Chris crying from opposite room. "Mommy, Chris is crying. I cannot sleep," Crux said his eye's flutter in sleepiness.

She lifted him up and carried him to the next room. She's slowly putting Crux on the bed before turning to Chris.

"It's okay little ones," Hermione whispered to his son while gently bouncing him up and down. She walked back and forth across the room while trying to soothe him.

"Mummy, will he be okay?" Cruz sat on his bed, watching his mother trying to stop the child from wailing.

"Crux, grabbed your blankie," Hermione instructs his son. "We're going to take a floo trip." Carrying both her sons to the fireplace. "Hold on tight, okay?" She said to her son. Crux nodded his head.

Draco woke up to a wailing sound of a baby. Rubbing his eyes and seeing the Grangers' Trio standing in front his bed.

"Hermione, why were you here?" He asked while yawning.

"He won't stop crying."

She is still bouncing her child while carrying him to Draco. Crux already made his way to the edge of Draco's bed and laid on it. Draco took Chris from Hermione and soothing the crying baby.

"Shush little one, daddy's here," Draco said softly. She slightly feels guilty for hidden the truth about Chris.

Hermione felt asleep in his armchair after a while. Draco carried Hermione to his bed and later transfigures the armchair into the crib. Chris finally fall asleep soon after. Feel tired and half-aware he's heading to his bed and fall asleep as he laid himself on top of the mattress.

Hermione becomes aware that Draco slept next to her when a loud crack woke her. House elf entered the room to tell them that the breakfast is ready. She's slowly getting off the bed not wanting to wake both Crux and Draco. She realised a pair of eyes watching her from the crib. "Good morning, love." Hermione took her child from the crib. "You're hungry aren't you?" She asked.

* * *

"What are we going to do with them?" Narcissa asked, looking at her husband busied himself with the Daily Prophet."They'll sort it out eventually." He told her not to worry. He would take care of it.

As they continue their talk, they were interrupted by a brunette who entered the room. Lucius cleared his throat and said, "Miss Granger, wasn't expect you to come this early."

"I'm sorry, I was looking for the kitchen," She apologized to the elders.

She noticed that their eyebrows knitted together. They stared at her with confusion.

"This little guy was looking for his daddy last night. I slept over," She told them.

She noticed that their eyebrows knitted together. They stared at her with confusion.

"This little guy looking for his daddy last night. I slept over,"She told them.

Narcissa spoon dropped on the table. "You slept with him?" She asked after a while.

She makes a disgusting face. Having sex with Draco was last thing on her mind. Chris is not even a month old.

"I don't 'slept' with him. I stay around because it was late, and I couldn't simply leave Chris with Draco."

"Ms. Granger, Why don't you stay for breakfast?" Lucius suggested.

"Actually, I was looking for warm water. He's hungry." She told them.

The house elf appeared in loud crack and pull out the chair for Hermione to sit.

* * *

"Daddy," someone shook him awake. "Wake up, wake up!"

"Five more minutes," He grunted, still tired from lack of sleep, could barely keep his eyes open and sees a small child sitting on the bed.

"Mommy's missing, I want my mommy," Crux started to cry.

Draco cursed Hermione under his breath. Ever since Hermione showed up his entire life had been thrown upside down. Hermione scared all his women away. He suddenly became a father of two. The worst he was rejected by her yet she is still waltzing around his personal space.

He took Chris over his shoulder and walk around the manor until he found his parents were at the dining room with Hermione and Chris. He suddenly had a mischievous thought. He put Chris down. The child ran to his mother.

"Mommy, I miss you." Crux told her.

"Crux, mommy misses you too."

He pulled out the chair and sat next to his mother.

"Crux, say good morning to errm-" She suddenly lost her speech.

"Grandpa and Grandma," Draco continued it for her. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Last night was great." He whispered loud enough for her parents to hear.

Lucius clears his throat loudly and Narcissa looks like almost choked the cake that she has been eating. He is then flashing his naughty smile at his parents and took a sit next to his mother. Hermione was in a crimson shade. She knew that explanation would not save her, even if she uttered the truth.


	9. Another week

A|N : Sorry for the slow updates. This is **M-rated updates**, consider yourself have been warned.

* * *

It was entirely smooth transition to move her stuff to the manor. She had given the access to the laboratory both in the manor and the company laboratory on the first day she moved. Lucius was excited to have her and his grandsons around.

Draco was so angry with Hermione and putting the blame on her for losing his apartment. He was forced to go to work and going home before dinner every single day. They didn't talk for weeks until the day he came back late and drunk.

Narcissa and Lucius wasn't around. They went for retirement retreat. Hermione sat in his bed as she looked at the drunken-state Draco.

"What are you looking at?" He suddenly woke and snarled at her. That gave her a bit of a shock.

"Why didn't you want me?" He said in a slur. She didn't answer him she was having difficulty understanding what he said.

"Malfoy, you're drunk and you need to get some sleep," she commented and putting him back to sleep.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto him. "Malfoy!" She gave a surprised scream as she fell on top of him.

"Do you know that I love you?"

She felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered. She tried to pull herself away, but earned a forced kiss from him. She struggled against him as his mouth found his way to her slightly hardened nipples under the silk camisole.

Draco slowly took off her camisole and pushing her down on bed. His tongue swirled around her nipple, flicking and teasing it. His teeth gently toyed with the hardened nipple before he turned to another one and starts to do the same. Draco straddling her hips as he taking off his pants. Moan escaped from her lips as he slowly entering her.

He was surprised to find it felt so hot, tight and wet. He kissed her softly while slowly entered her.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he heard a loud grunt from her. Hermione slowly nodded her head.

"Do you want me to continue?" She didn't answer, but she arched upward and letting him go deeper. He continues to have sex with her several times throughout the night.

Hermione slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

She feels sore all throughout her body and her neck and nipples aching from the bites and sucks. She's slowly stepping into tub and cleans herself. When she stepped outside the bathroom, she find that Draco staring at her. He lifted her chin and look into her mesmerizing brown eyes before pressing their lips together softly.

"I want you to know that I love you," he whispered.

Hermione didn't know how to react right now. It was about time when Chris started to cry for being hungry in the morning.

She sat at her desk, and she had been thinking about last night. She had sex with Draco, and it was quite passionate. She mentally scolded herself for being weak. She was not supposed to give in.

* * *

Lucius was having dinner with his wife when his amber shaped stone glowing.

"What is that glowing from your robe?" She asked curiously and at the same time feeling worried.

"They consummated," Lucius answered her shortly.

"Who are they?"

"Draco and Hermione, prepared yourself to have daughter-in-law and wedding preparation."

"Lucius, have you done something wrong? You've been acting mischievous." "You'll know once we get back to the Manor."

* * *

_Two months back._

Hermione entered Lucius's study room. She notices the smell of old parchment and books. It has reminded her of Hogwart's library.

"Lucius, you wanted to see me?" Hermione asked. Lucius invited her to sit in an armchair in front of his desk before proceed to talk her into agreeing with his conditions.

"So you're giving me the position because he is your grandson?" She asked. "No, because they were my grandsons."

"Excuse me, I think you get it wrong. It is only a grandson. Crux is not Draco's son."

"Well, Miss Granger, why don't you look at this report." He handed her two pieces of a medical report. She keeps herself calm as she goes through it.

"I never knew that Crux was Draco's. It was complicated to explain."

"Miss Granger, I don't need you to explain, but I need you to agree with my conditions." He pushed the contract in front of her. He knew Hermione wouldn't rejected his proposal.

"What makes you think I can help him?" She putting down the medical report, looking at the elder, and trying to find answer in him.

"I know you'll be able to help him. Think about it Hermione, all you need is to get him back to work, and you get the access to both laboratories. You will be able to conduct your research efficiently. You will have all the funds that you needed for the researches."

"It's unfair to him." She reasoned.

Lucius asked her one simple question that finally caused her to agree with all his conditions, "Has the life treat you with fairness, Miss Granger?"

* * *

_Present_

It has been another quiet week. She had clearly been avoiding him ever since that night they spent together. Draco had reverted back to _his old self with his __parents are not around_. He come _back_ from work, _late and drunk_. Hermione chose not to interfere with his affair. She would let the house elves to attend their master.

Draco woke up in a foul mood most likely because she ignored him. He is craving for her attention. He took a morning jog in order to clear her from his thought. The sunlight blinded him for a second before he ran into someone, and both of them fell all over.

"I'm really sorry," He apologizes while dusting his shirt.

"Is this some kind of your tricks to talk to women, Draco?" She asked him. "Huh, no. Hermione, I was blinded by the sunrise."

"I would like to chat, but I need to get back to the manor. The baby monitor, Chris has been crying."

"If so, then let's go back to the manor." Draco grabbed her by her waist and apparate them to Chris's room.

"He's hungry," Hermione told him as she took Chris from the crib.

"Let me hold him," He offered. "You go make his milk."

She accio the pre-made milk bottle and gave it to Draco. Surprisingly, he can feed the baby without being told how.

"You're good," Hermione said to him.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you will be doing good as a father one day."

"Crux wanted to buy some books. He asked me to go with him."

"Why would he wanted to go out with you and not me?"

"He needs some guy time. I promised I won't harm him," he joked."And I wanted to bring Chris along. He needs some time out as well. He hasn't gone out since he entered the Manor."

"You know what? I am not going to say no because I wanted to go out with the mothers later afternoon."

* * *

"Glad to see you, Hermione," Molly gave her a big hug.

"Yeah, I've changed my workplace again. It has been a busy months." Hermione smiled.

"Where are yours two little boys?" Molly asked her. She sounded like a little curious.

"They're with Malfoy somewhere behind the bookshelves in Diagon Alley."

"Draco, decided to give you a break? It's been thoughtful of him." Ginny told her.

"Well, I've been thinking of baby-sits them while you're going out with Ginny. Anyway, I'll see you soon." Molly sounded disappointed. She loves having small kids around. It make her feels young.

"Mom, we're going now. See you later," Ginny told her mother before throwing the floo powder.

"Molly, I'll see you soon," Hermione smile and followed Ginny.

* * *

They floo to one of the cafe in Diagon Alley. The waiter is ready to get them to be seated once they step outside the fire place.

"Wow, that was a dusty flooing. I missed being able to apparate," Ginny told her as she brushing away some black soot from her sapphire silky cloak.

"I missed apparating too especially with two children in my arms."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy," the waiter said to Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy and your sons are waiting for you."

Ginny look at her oddly. She denied being in relationship with him few months back and today she being acknowledge as Mrs. Malfoy.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't know that he was here." Hermione told her.

The waiter ushered them to Draco's table. Crux been trying to feed Draco with some strawberry ice-cream. Chris sat against Draco staring at the spoon with his mouth wide open.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Draco smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. It surprised her, as she felt slight warmth of his soft lips pressed against her. Ginny cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Daddy, Chris and I had ice-cream," Crux told her before gave her a quick kiss on his mother cheek. He looks almost like a carbon copy of his father, a younger version of Draco.

"Well, Ginny and I were about to have lunch together," Hermione and Ginny sat next to Draco's table.

"Mrs. Potter, How do you do?" Draco asked politely.

"I'm doing fine. There's no need to be polite. Call me Ginny." Hermione elbowed her friend for being chatty all sudden.

"So, what's the plan?" Draco asked them.

"We're going to have lunch and then shopping for this little one." Ginny answered his questions while softly tapped her stomach.

"How far along are you?'' he asked excited. Well, that was awkward. Nobody would expect that Draco Malfoy were going to be excited talking about pregnancy or baby.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, I wasn't aware that both of you romantically involved with each other."

"We have been together since the end of the Second War, but your friend here in denied." Draco told her.

"I am not in denial!" Hermione's defends herself.

"There have been many times you rejected my wedding proposal, but we still have two sons together." He smirks at her.

Hermione blushed slightly. She has been thinking about the night they spent together a week ago. If it is not love could it be lust?

"Well, try harder to convince her to get married with you," Ginny encouraged him. Hemione scowled at her friend.

Draco was amused and laughed, "I'm trying before the third one coming."


	10. The Memories

A|N : Sorry for the slow updates. I've been busy with my works.

* * *

Draco sat in his father's home office. He knew he is forbidden from entering the room unless his father summons him. He found out about the agreement between his father and Hermione, a couple of days ago while he was flipping through the bundle of files in the cabinet. Hermione must have signed it under mistake. He knew how tricky Lucius could be.

As he goes through the contract he found out that both of her sons were his. Crux conceived right after their encounter in Hogwarts, and Chris was from the night during last year convention, which he was forced to attend by Lucius. He found out that his memory was modified when he went to for massive headache after the convention. They could not recover his memories as the caster put a binding spell that only the caster could lift it. It is cleared to him now that it was Hermione, who did the modification.

_**A year ago**_

Lucius Malfoy were busy going through few sets of document when a small body frame witch enters his office bringing him a letter.

"Sir, the International Medical Conference invited us to their conference this weekend at Maldives. The topic is about the researches of new vaccine." His secretary told him.

"When was it again?" He asked her again. He wasn't paying attention earlier.

"This Saturday and Sunday, They're having two days conference." She re-informs her boss. "Should I send a representative for our company?"

As a business minded person. He is thinking that he might be able to 'buy' new researches during the conference or 'funding' some researcher for his company. He must go by himself in surveying the 'market' out there, but he had some business contract to be sign over the weekend.

"Well, sent Draco to the convention. Hopefully that he will learn something over there. Get the Ministry permission for a two-ways international portkey to Maldives." He had a scheming smile on his face. "And get me some tea."

* * *

Hermione step out of her shower room. She got a honeymoon suite. She finally gets a real dream was invited to the international medical convention that held in Maldives over the weekend. She will be presented her research on new drug for _dragon pox_.

As she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes an intruder enter her room.

"I know I should not trust that dumb secretary." Dumping his bag on the floor. He is having problems with his portkey and arrived in the sea instead of the sandy beach. He's dripping wet from head to toe. "What the heck, Granger!" he was surprised to see that woman only in her towel lay on 'his' bed.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my room?"

"It's my room. I got the key," he shows her his door card.

"There must be an error. I go talk to the receptionist." She walk pass him.

Draco was wondered, _'How can she being so calm?'_ He still remembers the last time when they were appointed as the Head Boy and Girl during their 6th year.

* * *

_"Malfoy, why are you here?" Hermione held her wand against his throat. He opened his eyes to see an enraged Hermione having her wands against his throat._

_ "It is pretty obvious why I am here. Don't you think so Mudblood," he spat at her. "Take your wand off me before I hexed you." His wand was right between her chest that caused her to jump several feet away._

_ "It is impossible. Professor Dumbledore will never appoint you as the Head Boy!" She said while still having her wand pointing at Malfoy._

_ "He did, you have to admit that the old man are dumb. We're going to be stuck for another two years. Why don't you play along and welcome your better half nicely," he spoke sarcasm to her._

* * *

His eyes were fixed on her bottom. "Granger, wait!" As she turn over her towel fell. She stumbles on him as she clumsy trying to cover herself. "Ouch, my back! I think I broke my backbone." Hermione still straddle on him. "Ahh~Get off of me!" He shouted at her as he feel erection between his leg.

"I'm sorry. I can heal you." She said while fumbling her muggle jeans on the floor.

"Granger, please get something to wear. You're naked." He told her.

"Shit, I forgotten," grabbing the bed sheet trying to cover herself.

"You don't have to cover yourself. I've seen everything. Get in clothes and heal me!" he moan in pain. "Merlin."

"You're a pig, Malfoy!" she finally found her wand. Cast a spell on herself to get dressed. "I'm going to lift you with a spell onto the bed. Don't moved."

"Damn Granger! I broke my spine. Do you think I could move at all?" Hermione decided not to answer him and slowly move him onto the bed.

"You don't have to shout. I'm not deaf." She patiently told him. "I'm going to check your bones. Tell me if it pain." Hermione got him lied on his stomach while checking his back.

"I know you're not deaf. I'm shouting because you're dumb!" Hermione conjured an ice pack and shoved it on his back. "Ouch! That hurt you bitch!"

"You know what? I had enough, Malfoy," she storm off the room.

"There is no mistake Mrs. Malfoy. It is your room," the receptionists said to her. "Is there anything wrong with the room?"

"It's Miss Granger not Mrs. Malfoy," correcting the receptionists. "Shit!" she said it too loud. They gave them the same room because they presume that they're married? It must have because of the news a month ago. The organizer must have a mistake regarding their status since they never publicly make public statement regarding the news.

"I'm sorry Mrs Granger. We are not aware that you have separated." The receptionist said bluntly.

"It's Miss Granger," she stressed it again. "I need a separate room."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger" Hermione relieve she finally get it correct. "Our hotel is fully book until end of this month."

She almost screamed in frustrated but she had a public image to maintain. Her watch showing that is is only 5'clock in the evening. They had dinner and opening ceremony at 7pm. It is indeed going to be worst weekend ever to stick with a foul mouth Jinx. She might joining Azkaban before the end of this week.

* * *

"_Afflitio Absens_," she muttered a spell on Draco back. The blonde might have fallen asleep while in pain. It wasn't that bad. He was exaggerating saying that he broke his spine. It is only a thud on the floor. "You're a lazy pig. No wonder you have a weak bone. You might get osteoporosis sooner.

She slipping into her baby bluish night gown and prepared for later dinner and opening ceremony. After she done with her glamorous charm she walk to the side of the bed to woke the sleeping Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, get up. You are going to be late for the opening ceremony." She shook his body lightly.

"Marissa, give me another five minutes," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Malfoy, wake up. You got like 45minutes to get ready," She shook hima little bit harder. "Malfoy?" She was about to give up and leaving him when he pulled her on bed and give her a feverous kisses. She could not escape his devouring kisses. At first she respond to with when she finally aware she pushed him on the bed.

She caught her breath in surprise. There was a silence between them for a moment and her heart was racing.

"Granger. Geez~Merlin. Why the f- you kissed me?" he spoke in anger.

"It was you who kissing me," she argued back. How dare that ferret accuse her for kissing his foul mouth. She'll never do such thing. She did a couple of minutes ago. Hermione was still shaken from the afternoon encounter with Draco.

Draco didn't argue back. He just realized Hermione was in her satin baby bluish dress standing in front of him. Her luscious red lipsare full and inviting. Her curls ofbrownhair cascade down across herback. His cock's twitchingwith excitement. "Shit!" he said in frustration.

"I was going to tell you that you are going to be late for the opening ceremony before you had pulled me on top you and kissing me with your dirty pureblood lips."

He was about to call her mudblood but he stopped. It was make any better. It will worst the current situation. He forgot about his main purposed of going to the conference.

"I had healed your back while you were sleeping. You know what, Malfoy? I do favor you in silent," she said before walking outside the room. She should have tortured him and crucio him while he was on sleeping on that bed. She shook her head. How could she thinking of something evil?

* * *

Draco saw Hermione at the entrance of the banquet. She is reading a book on Mauritius. He thought that the mudblood should have thrown away all her book and had a real vacation in Mauritius.

"Such a mood spoiler," he muttered as he passes by Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy it is good to see you here," the organizer shook his hand. "Where is your wife?" he asked while look around for Hermione.  
"I am not married yet," he replied him in a harsh tone.

"What a cruel joke," the organizer laugh at him. "I saw her at the entrance a while ago."

"Draco, wait for me." Hermione called for him.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy." The organizer greets her with a big smile. "I can't wait for your presentation tomorrow."

"I was looking forwards for it too," she reply politely while handed her invitation cards. Draco arched his brows in question. "Just play along, come with me," she whispered.

"Granger, what the f~ was that all about?" he is demand for the truth.

"The organizer thought that we are married. The only reasons I was invited because I was your wife." She answers him truthful.

"So, you've been using me. You know it all along yet you acted as if you are innocence," He realized he is only a few inches taller than her as his eyes met hers.

"I wasn't using you. I just knew it when I'm asking for separate room." She defended herself. "I will do whatever you wanted me to do as long as I get to present my work," she pleaded.

_'Why would she be so desperate for her presentation?'_ He narrowed his eyes then looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"Please Malfoy, I need to get some investor for my project," she looked at his eyes for an agreement. "I'll think about it," he grabbed the chair and waiting for his 'wife' to sit.

The dinner ended around 11pm. Everyone went back to their respective room. His gray silver eyes stare deeps into her soul. He had her pinned under him on the bed. She could feel his warmth breathe against her lips. They were that close.

"You better listen to what I said carefully." His voice brought her back to reality. What was she thinking earlier? He's a Malfoy. He detests mudblood especially herself, Hermione Granger. Ever since Hogwarts itself their relationship was based on hatred.

Hermione nodded her head slowly. Tears accumulated in her eyes. 'I'm not afraid of him.' She keeps telling herself. For some weird reason she feel weak around Draco Malfoy and being unable to fight back.

"We had an agreement. You've signed it and agreed to every single word in it. I'm asking you a simple task and don't ever try to mess it up." He tightens his hands around her wrists as assurance that he is serious.

He leans in his lips lightly brush against her. She turns her face away from him. She could feel his lips brushes against her throat and then a soft bite on her neck. His breathe getting heavier and soft moan escape from her mouth. He let go of her wrist and cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

_**Present Day**_

Draco turned around when he heard the door squeak open. Slightly headache as the memories start fills his head.

"Malfoy, you're not supposed to be here" she told him sternly. She walked over to Draco's side and places the documents on the table. "Would you mind telling me why you're here?" Hermione asked, placing a half-drank glass of milk in front of him. She sat down on the table with her arms folded across her chest.

He is unable to take his eyes off her and was still surprised when she showed up at the office in a nightgown with her robe loosely hanging on her body.

"I've been missing you." He kissed her bare neck.

She pushed him away, "Did you think I was going to believe that?"

Draco looked longingly at Hermione.

"I knew you were going out with someone after you sent Crux and Chris back home," she confessed. "I saw both of you kissing."

"Wait, are you telling me you're jealous?" Draco asked her, as he drank the warm milk.

"Hey, that was mine!" Hermione grabbed the empty glass away from Draco.

"I didn't know you were so fiery," He commented. "Perhaps, it is because of the red robe that you wear." A smile spread across his face as he tried to take off her robe before a red flashed curse hit him on the chest.

"How much had you been drinking?" She sighed, clearing the liquor bottles of the table before carried him to his room. Once they reach, she pushed him hard on the bed.

"That's hurt," he growled.

Hermione climbed onto his bed and started running her wand over his body. Healing the bruises and cut.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you deserve it for trying to advancing on me."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Please don't leave me," he whispered. She leaned over to him and kissed him.

* * *

She is waking up on the next day finding herself on Draco's bed. Slowly she crept out off the bed. She released a loud gasped when she felt a cold hand across her abdomen and pulled her back to the bed.

"Draco"

"Please don't go yet," he begged. His eyes still half opened.

"I'll get back to you after I feed Chris, okay?" she said and pushing Draco's hands off her.


	11. The Truth

**A|N : One more chapter left. I would like to express my gratitude to those who followed this fanfic. If wasn't for the supports and reviews I highly doubt that I ever gonna finished this fanfic. Thank you.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lucius holds his wife tightly. Within a second they're in front the Malfoy Manor. He knocked twice on the huge main door before it was open. The house elves greeted their Master and Mistress and helping them with the bag.

"Is there anything that Master needed Twinky to help with?" The elf look at him hopefully looking forwards given a task to do.

"Twinky, do let Draco's know that we're back. Please get the breakfast ready." Lucius told him.

Narcissa leaves her husband and take a tour around the manor. She always had bad feelings leaving the manor with the house elves. She stopped in front her grandchildren's room as Chris cries grabbed her attention. She entered the room slowly and taking Chris from his crib.

She knocked upon the door adjoined to the children's room.

"Hermione, are you in there?" She called as she knocked on the door. She knocked it twice harder since there is no answer. "Hermione?" She senses it awfully weird that Hermione didn't attend her child and didn't answer her.

Narcissa pulled her wands off her sleeve and whispered an incantation.

"Draco," Hermione moaned.

"I can't hold any longer," Draco said to her.

Narcissa gasped as she realized that her son and Hermione were in the middle of their lovemaking session.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco shouted in frustrated.

"Well, excuse me and do continue," Narcissa tried to lose her composure.

"Is everything okay?" Lucius apparate next to his wife. "For merlin sake why don't you close the door!" Lucius shouted as he saw his son bedded a witch.

"Well, it's mother that blasted the door."

"Oh! Hermione dear, good morning! I thought my son with random witch. Your mother and I will be waiting downstairs for breakfast. Take your time." His mood suddenly change. Lucius picks up the door and repaired it with reparo spell.

Hermione was in deep blushed. She never had imagined being caught while having sex. Draco laid next to her.

"I told you not to use the silence spell," Hermione punched his chest. "How am I going to face your parents?"

* * *

Hermione can't help but feeling slightly annoyed when Draco entered her office right in the middle of the day.

"Hey, want to grab lunch?" He asked.

"No, I've lots of work to do." She excused herself.

"Come on, Hermione. You had not eaten anything yet since morning. I don't want you to get gastric," he reprimanded.

"Draco, just to be clear just because I slept with you that doesn't indicate that we're together." She finally said it. She doesn't want to give him false hope. She knew about Draco's feeling towards her.

"Oh, okay. I'll be going then," he said and slowly closing the door.

Unable to go out with Hermione, he decided to bring his sons out for lunch. It has been quite some times they didn't go out.

"Daddy, can I have ice-cream?" Crux asked him.

"No, not today. We're having fish and chip." He told his son.

"Can I have my strawberry smoothie?" Crux asked again.

"Yes, you can." He answered absent mindedly while thinking a way to get close to Hermione.

* * *

"Lucius, do you remember our agreement?" Hermione asked the elder Malfoy. Lucius put down the documents and looks straightly at Hermione which causing her to have Goosebumps. "You said you'll reinstate the wills provided that –

"Provided that, Draco learns to run the company." Lucius cut in. "Of course, I still remembered our promises. But from what I heard Draco didn't go to the office quite number of times in my absence and went to work in drunkard state."

"Lucius, he did change." Hermione argued. "He did learn and does his work."

"Hermione, you understand very well what I want from him."

"But-"

"I want you and Draco to go to every apothecary owns by the Malfoy's and conducts some inspection."

"Didn't we have some aide for that kind of work?"

"There's been depreciate number of productions. I need someone skilled just like you to inspect the problems and having Draco tagging around; perhaps he could learn more about the manufacturing process."

"That is two months of field work."

"If you able to complete this mission. I will let you go," The elder assured her.

"I'm worried about Crux. I never left him unless going to work. Recently, he keeps thinking that I'm leaving him."

"Hermione, sometimes, you need to let your child be self dependents."

She hates having someone to decide everything for her. She has indeed made a big mistake by stepping into the Malfoy's Den.

* * *

When she returned home that night, she found out that most of her stuff had been transferred to the Draco's room.

"Lucius, I thought we had an agreement that I get my 'very own personal room' in the manor," the young witch was furious from head to toe.

"I thought you didn't need it any longer since you and Draco were back together."

"Back together?" She spat sarcastically. "Draco and I never had a relationship.

"Didn't both of you went to Egypt for 'honeymoon' about a year ago and not to forget the second honeymoon in Mauritius a month later."

"You know it very well, Lucius. It was you that sending me to Egypt through Blaise. And you the one who registered my name along with Draco's to the convention last year. You know it very well since you planned it all along."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you deny it Lucius. Didn't you the one that told me where Draco was the day before he is about to get the Dementor kiss. You put some Aphrodite's potion in my drink where it is not only increased lust but also double the chances to conceive. I know what Cissa did to me. She had told me about how I conceived Crux."

The wizard scoffed at her. "Since you know it all along then I shall not further keep the truth from you."

"What truth?"

"Yes, I did plan it all."

"But why?"

He snickered, "Who else do you think suitable to carry Malfoy's lineage?"

"But I am a dirty mudblood," She sneered.

"Blood is no longer important in today's world but the magic that flows inside the witch and wizard itself. Do you know how difficult it is to have a healthy magical gifted offspring especially from an old magical family?" He asked her. "It has been increased of squib from inter-marriage of close relatives among the old family. I can't take any risk and you're prefect for our Draco."

"Lucius, I don't understand. Why it has to be me?"

"Only you can change him."

"Change him?"

"Yes, he has been trying to destroy his life and only you can stop him."

* * *

Draco called for another two glasses of firewhisky. He punched the table out of frustration.

"Chill Mr. Malfoy,"Aberforth said.

"Chill? I don't understand why she hates me." He lamented.

"Mr. Malfoy, there's so many 'she' in your life. Which one is it?" The older man is trying to butt into his personal life.

"Why can't she stop hating me?" He asked. "Why she detested me?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you're drunk. I think it is better you to go back home," Aberforth advises him.

"Now, you hate me. You don't want me around." He said why pointing his wand at the wizard.

Emerald flame filled the fireplaces as Hermione engulfed from the emerald mist.

"Draco, put your wand down!" She warned him. "For merlin sake, stop getting drunk!"

"Who are you?" He asked. The question to cause he earns a tight slapped on the cheek.

"Remember me now?"

"Hermione?"

"Aberforth, good evening! I'd love to talk to you but I need to bring him back home." She told the proprietor before disappeared into the emerald mist.

"Draco, I'm tired of you getting drunk most of the time," she said while gently cleaned Draco's body. Draco pries her hand of him. "It's a good thing you won't remember any of this tomorrow." She kissed his forehead. "You've been a good father to our sons. And I hope you become a good husband too."

Hermione left him and goes to the toilet to change her into night gown. Unknown to her, that Draco was conscious and aware of what she had said earlier.

* * *

"Aberforth, was that Hermione and Draco Malfoy?" Rita Skeeter asked the proprietor.

"Yes, the young Malfoy gotten himself drunk again." He said. "Apparently, those two had a fight."

"Fight?"

"I'm not sure but he keeps muttering that she hates him."

"Well, that sound interesting. They had been acting very loving to each other in public."

"Aren't you tired writing garbage? Plus, you don't know the truth." Aberforth said to the witch.

"I'm a professional journalist. I write what I see and heard," said proudly about herself and raising her nose high in the air.

* * *

Hermione conjured a comfy floor bed and went straightly to a deep sleep. Draco in the other hand unable to sleep thinking about every single word that she had told him.


	12. Chapter 12

A | N: This chapter was inspired by the song, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I'm sorry for leaving this story hanging. Was busy with my studies. I'm glads that some of you love the stories and sending me mails, encouraging me to write more.

* * *

"_Wow_! _You're really big" She commented. "Are you ready Mrs. Potter?" She asked. Ginny ignored her comment and nodded her head to the healer._

_"Y_ou now are _fully dilated. In count of three I want you to push." She instructed. _

_Harry barged inside and gasping for air. "I'm sorry for being late. Has he arrived yet?" His eyes gleaming in wonder. "Hermione, thank you for helping to deliver the baby." He said to the healer. _

_"You're a most welcome." She answered politely, smiling at the excited father to-be. "He is ready. I bet James had been patiently waiting for you for the past 10 hours."_

_"Can both of you stop talking and help me deliver this baby?" Ginny shouted at them. She groaned in pain unknowingly earning their sympathies. _

_"Mediwitch, give her some potion to reduce the pain." Hermione said to her medical assistance._

_"Did you also shout at peoples when you give birth to your sons?" Harry whispered to Hermione while watching his wife pushing out their newborn._

_"As I recall, I didn't have any reason to shout but I was worried if they didn't look like me."_

_Harry laughed at her answers, "You mean having by not having beautiful brown eyes and hair."_

_On the third push baby James came into the world. Ginny broke into tears as the newly born cries rang in her ears. Harry jumped excitedly and can't wait to tell the Weasley's that has been waiting outside the delivery room._

_'Thank you,' Ginny mouthed to her. She was too tired after eight hours of painful contractions and two hours pushing. _

_"I will let the others to come inside in a moment," Hermione informed the happy couple._

* * *

_Blaise was ready with a bottle of water and hand it to her as she left the delivery room._

_"How was it?" He asked._

_"Everything went well," She gave him half-heartedly smile. Ginny was her first patient after being more than 3 months leaving the St. Mungo. She had her scary moments the way she felt it during the first time she helps her patient to deliver._

_"You know, you're always welcome to come back to St. Mungo anytime that you want," Blaise told her. _

She suddenly _feels her knees_ go _weak_ and it barely supports her. Blaise caught her before she falls on the floors.

"Hermione!" She heard Blaise worried voices before everything turn pitch dark.

* * *

She finally regains her conscious an hour later and wondering where she was.

"Mudblood, you're finally woken up." A cold voice grabs her attention.

"Malfoy, where am I?" She asked. She senses a different aura radiate his body. Something she hasn't sense since their years at Hogwarts.

"Well, since you able to question me then you're good enough to work." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside of the room. "I want you to mop the floor until I get back from work."

He pushed her on the floor next to the mop and broom, "I want the manor to be cleans. And If I found any dust and dirt you will receive punishment from me." He apparate out the manor leaving the witch to do her work.

Something isn't quite right about Draco. He hasn't called her mudblood for such a long time.

"Cissa, Lucius," She called for the two Malfoy's elder.

"Miss, are you okay?" A house elf asked her. She jumped a little, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Twinky, where is your Master and Mistress?" She asked the house elf.

Twinky eyes grew twice bigger. "Missus, Lord and Lady Malfoy are no longer around since the second wars."

"Twinky, this is not the time for a joke."

"But, Missus, Twinky is said the truth."

Hermione tried to apparate out of the manor but there is a visible force disabled her from doing so. The manor had been warded from an anti-apparition spell. After several tries she was totally worn out.

"Calm down," she said to herself. "This must be a dream. Narcissa and Lucius are still alive this morning." She told herself. "Perhaps, if I went to sleep then I will wake up from my dream." She lays on the bed, close her eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

"Blaise, what happened to Hermione?" Draco rushed to St. Mungo as soon as he receives the letter owl by his best friend.

"Can't tell what's wrong with her. She was completely fine this morning. I was talking with her before she fell into coma." Blaise explained to him.

"She's in a coma?"

"Yes, strangely enough she is all fine except for being in deep unconsciousness. I will monitor her for the night."

"Is there any foul play?"

"I've checked thoroughly and there is no sign of foul play. Don't worry I've sent the expert team of healer to run diagnoses on her in case I'm wrong. We shall receive the report soon."

* * *

_Hermione bolted awake, being drenched wet with ice cold water. Her wet clothes clung to her perfect body. She looks up to see a pair of ice cold eyes staring down at her._

_"Mudblood, didn't I told you to clean the manor?" He cast another spell on Hermione._

_She tries to fight back but she didn't have her wands with her. She resulted in a Muggle way by slapping him hard on the face._

_"Malfoy, don't think that you're with a wand and I'm fucking scared of you," She pushed him hard on the floor. "I had enough with your fucking attitude." She punched his face._

_"Mudblood, are you losing your mind?"_

_"You think it is alright to trample and push me around just because I'm just a mudblood. Well Malfoy, let me tell you that, me being a mudblood doesn't any lesser than you but I am better than you."_

_He stood up. He saw the angry expression she held on her face. She finally had enough and fought back. He didn't see that coming and it surprised him. Then, just before she was about to throw another punch Draco caught both her hand. He pulled her to him, their lips crashing together. At the moment he kisses her as her lips parted in surrender. She withdrew the moment that her conscious mind takes over._

_'Your presence torturing me,' he muttered. "I will be in my study room. I want my dinner to be served right on time."_

_"Who are you to boss me around?" Hermione snapped back._

_"I'm not trying to boss you around!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"I am your master, you are my servant. A servant must always obey his master, and if you refused me then I shall resale you to the mudblood market."_

_"Mudblood market?"_

_"Don't tell me you have forgotten about being a sex slave to the pureblood society," He spat. "You better behaved or else I will throw you back to your cage. Worst sent you back to where you from!"_

* * *

'Our War Heroine, Hermione Granger, was found collapsed at the St. Mungo after safely help to deliver the Boy Who Life first born son. Read more on page 2.'

His cold silver steel eyes turn warmth as he shifted his eyes toward his grandson. Hermione becomes coma from an unknown illness. The healers tried their best to find the reasons and a cure for the illness.

"When mommy will come back?" Crux asked his grandfather.

"We don't know my child. Soon hopefully," his grandfather answers.

"I miss mommy." He began to cry.

Lucius tries to comfort him by telling him that a man wasn't supposed to cry especially a Malfoy's man.

* * *

"Blaise , why there isn't any progress?" Draco asked his friend.

"We're working on it Draco. We also hoped the same."

"It's been three days."

"Draco, I know how you feel. We're doing our best."

"Is it possible if she transferred to the Manor?"

"That wouldn't be a problem,"Blaise assured him.

Harry enters Hermione room and saw the two former Slytherin talking about her. He found out that Draco did care about Hermione. So, does Blaise. It was so childish of him trying to put the old school rivalry in between their friendship.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Blaise greets him. "I hope it is not too late to congratulate you on your new-born son."

"Well, thank you, Zabini. I'm here to visit Hermione."

"I know we're not friendly. But you're friend of Hermione. There's no harm in congratulating you as well," Draco said to his old nemesis.

"The last time I ever saw she lay unconscious on Hospital bed was when she petrified by the basilisk."

* * *

_"Mudblood, where the heck are you?" Draco shouted from the dining room. Hermione scrambled enter the room and causing her to stumble down to the floor._

_"Granger!" He sounded a little concerned about his slave._

_"Yes, Malfoy? How can I assist you?" She get herself up and brushes the cloak._

_He quickly changed his concerned expression to a cold and serious. "Mudblood, I'm thinking of having a nice outing at a nearby lake."_

_"And you want me to prepare a nice picnic basket for you and your girlfriend?" She cut in._

_"You know, I don't date."_

_Hermione has forgotten that Malfoy in this other dimension is one cold bastard that love no one but himself. He is living alone in the huge manor. Most of his friends died during the wars. Blood status discrimination is still existed even after Dark Lord had demise. Perhaps, it would be different if Harry and Ron survived the wars._

_"What are you looking at?" He snarled._

_"I was thinking about what I should prepare for the picnic?"_

_"Outing" He corrected._

_"Yes, for the outing."_

_"Well, do your thinking at the kitchen." He dismissed her._

_She pushed the door and saw the house elves busy themselves with their chores. With the numbers of house elves running errands for him, why he still bought her to work for him? The house elves sometimes even argued about how their work is less compared to other. She sighed and sat on one of the bar stools._

_She had never sat her foot outside the manor since the first day she 'arrive'. She didn't know how's the world out there compared to her owns world. She starts to miss her sons. She wonders how they're doing in her absence. She knew she still can rely on Lucius and Narcissa._

* * *

"Draco, I need permission to enter Hermione lab both in the manor and the Malfoy's office building."Blaise said to his friend. "I assured you that I will not misuse authorisation that you give me."

"But, why would you want to inspect her lab?"

Blaise handed Draco a letter which he received from Hermione few days ago. She informs him that she had found a relatively new potion but she didn't disclose the details of her finding.

"I got the feeling that she had used herself as the test subject. I need to inspect the ingredient that she had used to make the potion, and look for an antidote."

"Blaise, even if I give you the authorisation. We still can't enter the lab. Hermione had set a special binding ward in order to keep the lab secure."

"We had her wand as the identifier and we need to look for a female spell caster that we can rely on."

"We can ask Pansy?" Draco suggested.

"No, she can't"

"Why not?"

"She's pregnant."

Draco smiles at his concerned looking friend. "Congratulation mate. That's certainly good news."

"Plus, we're not certain type of spell that Hermione use on the door."

"We can be rest assured that it is not some Dark Magic. You know how much she hated Dark Art."

"She's a powerful witch mate." Blaise reminded him.

* * *

_"Why are you standing there?" Draco asked, he stepped forward and extended his hand._

_Hermione shockingly pushed his hand away and bowed her head, "I'll see you later Master." She grew accustomed to the life in the current world despite everything wasn't living the life that she used to. She wishes she'd wake up to this terrible dream._

_He looks at her emotionless yet beautiful brown orbs. Her face looked a little pale and she looked really tired._

_"You're coming with me," he said while grabbing her arm. Pushing her into the carriage._

_"Take off your clothes," he said as the carriage moving._

_"Excuse me," She stared at him in disgust._

_"You heard me mudblood."_

_Instead of ignoring his comment she decided to play along._


End file.
